degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)
Sav comes up with a scheme to drive his dad's truck to a concert. Meanwhile, Jenna's weight-loss efforts become dangerous. Fiona will do almost anything to prevent herself from being lonely including making some unwise purchases. Extended Overview Main Plot Sav, Eli and Adam gather near the J.T Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy about going, but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home he stalls his mom so he can take the car keys out her pocket book. He offers them two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being "sincere" and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first his father feels he is up to something suspicious, but accepts the tickets. When Sav goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they get to the concert Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? That's why I have my own car." Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Then Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because he feels guilty that she is too drunk to drive. While driving home, Adam mentions that they won't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police starts following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. However, Sav decides to pull over and when he does, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His fathers insists Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. His father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. When Sav goes back to school, Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apoligizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play one day and Sav thinks he should just stick to being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli agrees. In the last scene Adam admits Sav is their hero. Subplot Jenna and Alli walk in talking about how everyone is excited for the Power Squad Calender photo shoot. Alli says that she even heard a lady at the grocery store heard about it and dropped her melons. K.C. walks in holding a cheeseburger and tells Jenna to take a bite. Then Mrs. Oh walks into the room saying, "No food in class" as the bell rings, so Jenna sits and takes a pill out and swallows it with her burger. When Jenna gets to the power squad practice, she tells Anya she already lost 3 pounds. Anya looks at her strange and asks her if they are prescription. She warns her about the side effects but Jenna tells her "short term pain, for long term gain." Anya just lets her off with no comment. When the power squad is practicing poses for the calender, Jenna gets on top, then she panics and demands them to put her down. While they try to, she lets out stange noise of gas and stench. She rushes to the bathroom. That evening, K.C. comes in to give her some pants. She finds it embarassing, and explains why she was taking diet pills. K.C. feels that he loves her body, her arms her shoulders, fingers and neck. During lunch, Alli tells Jenna that everyones been talking about her incident and tells Alli that instead of taking diet pills, she just asked Chantay to get her a bigger sized uniform. She then asks Alli if she wants any of the bananas and ranch dressing she has been eating. It seems she's more comfortable in her skin. Third Plot Since Holly J doesn’t have time for Fiona, Porcelina (the piggy) has now become Fiona’s new, less talkative friend. Holly J shows up at Fiona’s apartment and apologizes to the new pet owner. Then she helps Fiona clean up the pigsty that used to look like a nice condo. Quotes *"Can you... SHUT YOUR DRUNK ASS UP for one second, PLEASE?" Bianca complaining about her record - Sav *"Fine, it can stay, but I have a hankering for bacon" Fiona's pig - Mr. Perino *"No, the plan is sound...I was just thinking about my mom." - Sav "Awww...sweet sarcastically" - Adam *"You think I'd'' touch ''my dad's MGB? Why do you think I have my own car?" - Eli "Whoa whoa whoa, wait! So, you mean I risked my ass to do something you guys wouldn't even do?" - Sav *"That was religious, those guys are my god! And Sav, you're like, the Pope or something" - Adam "...to the Pope-mobile!" - Sav *"Hey Sav? You're kind of our hero." - Adam "Shut up." - Sav Gallery 38872 468687662288 135519732288 6379878 2215851 n.jpg Adam, eli, sav degrassi season 10.png Adam and eli.jpg Dtng100910-4.jpg Fi & Porcelina.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Category:Side Effects Category:Episodes Category:Diet Pills Category:Body Image Issues Category:Degrassi Season 10 Episodes